This invention is in the field of liquid dispensing means and is particularly directed to the field of means for dispensing liquid from drums or the like.
The removal of liquid contents from within drums has been effected in a variety of ways such as by siphoning and the provision of a spigot on an end wall of the drum so as to permit the drum to be positioned in a horizontal manner for gravitational flow discharge of the liquid contents. Moreover, pumps have also been provided on drum members for enabling the removal of the liquid drum contents. However, the connection of such prior known pump members to the drums is a difficult and time consuming task usually involving the threaded connection of the pumps to threaded apertures in the drum and requiring the use of wrenches and other tools. Liquid dispensing procedures involving the pouring or discharge of the liquid contents through a spigot or the like require that the drum normally be positioned in a horizontal manner so that the drum occupies additional horizontal space with such positioning requiring substantial manual labor. Moreover, movement of drums from a vertical to a horizontal position frequently results in accidental spillage, dropping of the drums and/or physical injury to those in the vicinity and also can create a fire hazard when the contents of the drum are flammable.
Therefore, it is the primary object of this invention to provide for a new and improved system for dispensing liquid from drum members.
Yet another object of the invention is the provision of a new and improved drum dispensing system employing easily connectable pumps which can be connected to any of a plurality of drums without any need for the use of tools for the connection function.